The present invention is directed generally to protective headgear, and particularly helmets used for sporting events and recreational activities. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improved headgear for equestrian use.
There are many types of protective headgear that are presently in use for a variety of recreational activities and work-related uses. In order to be effective, such headgear must properly fit a wearer and should be comfortable during use. Relative to fit, experience has shown that headgear should ride on top of the wearer's head with approximately one (1) inch of space between the headgear lower front edge and the wearer's eyes. Headgear that is too small will not be comfortable, and may ride too high on the wearer's head. Headgear that is too large may sit too low on the wearer's head, and may be more likely to slip so as to possibly reduce its protective capabilities.
In the past, headgear manufacturers have had to contend with the fact that human heads come in a variety of shapes and sizes. This has necessitated the production of many different sizes of headgear for each headgear model offered to the public. A protective headgear product typically includes a hard outer shell made from molded plastic and a soft inner liner made from molded foam material. To provide the various sizes required to fit a normal cross-section of headgear wearers, manufacturers have had to use several different mold sets for each production model. As will be appreciated, this increases manufacturing time and expense.
In addition to a protective headgear product's outer shell and inner liner, a retention strap system is usually provided to secure the headgear on a wearer's head. A conventional retention strap system includes a pair of side retention straps that mount to the sides of the headgear and fasten under the wearer's chin. Such straps may require complicated adjustments before the headgear can be properly secured on the wearer's head. Moreover, the side retention straps of the prior art are typically spaced substantially from the wearer's face due to the fact that the width of the headgear shell or liner (to which the side retention straps are attached) is generally several inches wider than the wearer's head. This arrangement does not provide an optimal fit and can be aesthetically unappealing. Many prior art headgear products also feature rear retention straps. These are usually either fixed-length straps designed to extend behind the wearer's ears, or straps that must be adjusted by cumbersome threading adjustment that is difficult to master and maintain.
A further disadvantage of prior art protective headgear is that there is generally no ability to change the vertical position of the headgear on the wearer's head, other than by adjustment of the headband.
Relative to headgear comfort, an important requirement of headgear worn in warm climates is that the headgear interior be properly ventilated. For many headgear products, ventilation can be provided very easily by simply forming air vents in the headgear. For equestrian headgear, and particularly headgear used for English saddle riding competitions, the ventilation problem is more difficult to solve. English saddle riders performing in competitions and show events typically wear an equestrian show hat or cap that conforms to very stringent aesthetic requirements. Many years of tradition dictate that such hats be covered in black velvet and include a forward brim, a decorative top button and a rear ribbon bow of unique appearance. It would not be permissible to simply vent such headgear insofar as visible vents could result in the assessment of points against the rider.
A solution to the equestrian headgear ventilation problem is proposed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,004 (the '004 patent), the contents of which are incorporated herein by this reference. In the '004 patent, an equestrian show helmet is disclosed that includes an impact resistant outer helmet shell covered in the traditional black velvet material and a protective inner helmet liner mounted within the helmet shell. A first vent aperture is formed at the top of the helmet shell and a second vent aperture is formed at the top of the helmet liner, below the first vent aperture. A venting device is mounted to cover the first vent aperture on the helmet shell. It is also covered in black velvet material so as to look like the traditional equestrian show hat button.
A disadvantage of the venting arrangement of the '004 patent is that the interior openings of the vent apertures are located within a relatively small area at the top of the headgear. Thus, the vents may not perform as efficiently as they could if they were arranged in some other fashion that would allow fresh air to circulate more freely within the headgear interior.
Accordingly, a need exists in the protective headgear art for protective headgear that overcomes the foregoing disadvantages. What is required in particular is an improved headgear product that fits a wider array of head sizes than conventional headgear, which has an improved retention strap system, and which is vertically adjustable. In addition, a headgear design is required in which ventilation performance is improved.